Mike (TV Series)
'Mike Anthony '''is a character in AMC's ''The Walking Dead who made his first appearance in the season finale episode, "Beside the Dying Fire", as a walker in Season 2. He appears in Season 3 until he is decapitated by Michonne, leaving his head to be taken to Woodbury and placed in a tank, and also makes an appearance in Season 4 in a dream sequence in "After". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Mike's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was Michonne's boyfriend and had a son, and they lived in an apartment building. He was also friends with Terry. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Beside the Dying Fire" When Andrea is rescued by Michonne, Mike is reanimated and shackled to Michonne with his jaw and arms removed. Season 3 "Seed" After Michonne comes back from her supply run for medicine, she enters the local game cooler where Michonne, Andrea and a reanimated Mike and Terry have been taking refuge in. Mike and Terry are standing near the entrance chained together. After Michonne and Andrea decide to advance to the next location, Mike and Terry exit at the back, being pulled by Michonne, carrying their weapons and supplies. "Walk With Me" After a helicopter crashes, Andrea and Michonne go to investigate it. Michonne chains the reanimated Mike and Terry to a tree. A group of armed men arrive, and Michonne and Andrea hide in the bushes to watch them. Mike and Terry begin to make too much noise, and Michonne decapitates them to prevent their location being compromised leaving their reanimated heads on the ground. The reanimated heads of Mike and Terry are later are being experimented on by Milton Mamet in his laboratory. Milton tells him about Michonne's walkers, about how they had starved and were being used as camouflage. The Governor tests Milton's theory and rests two of his fingers in Mike's decapitated mouth. "Made to Suffer" After Michonne breaks off from the group and sneaks into the Governor's apartment waiting to kill him, she hears a rustling and discovers an aquarium full of decapitated walker heads including Mike's zombified head. "Prey" The episode opens with a flashback to when Michonne and Andrea were camping in the winter. As the two eat, Andrea asks about her pet walkers, Mike and Terry. Michonne ignores her and declines a chance to talk about it. However, Michonne says they were not human to begin with and that they deserved what they got. Season 4 "After" Michonne dreams of her former life with her lover Mike, his friend Terry, and her son. In the dream, things rapidly progress from their idyllic life to the devastation of the apocalypse with Mike arguing that it is safer in here than out there. Soon, Mike and Terry appear with no arms like they did when they were walkers. Season 5 "Try" Mike appears briefly as a zombie in a flashback to Season 2 when Michonne finds Andrea as Michonne watches Sasha shoot down zombies in the present day. Death Killed By *Himself (Caused) *Zombies (Alive) Mike died when walkers invaded the camp he was staying at. He was unable to fight off the walkers to due the fact that he had been getting high with Terry, and he, along with Terry, were bitten, and his son was devoured. Michonne, enraged that Mike hadn't been able to save their child, allowed Mike and Terry to turn, cut off their jaws and arms, and took them with her as she left, keeping her safe from other walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mike has killed: *Andre Anthony (Accidental, Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Michonne Mike and Michonne seem to have had a special relationship, they were called lovers by Terry and they had a son together. Michonne was left devastated by Mike's death and she wished that he and their son were alive with her right now. They were shown to be very close with one another and often agree in arguments. However, when Mike was unable to save their son from walkers due to being high at the time, Michonne, enraged with him, let him die and turn after he was bitten. Later, when asked by Andrea who her pet walkers (Mike and Terry) had been, Michonne said that they "weren't human to begin with", indicating she still blamed Mike, and harbored resentment for Andre's death. Terry Mike and Terry were good friends who joked, and had a friendly relationship. When the outbreak started Mike and Terry stayed together, protecting each other until they both reanimated. Terry stayed with Mike in a camp, even though he wanted to leave because of his safety, but because of Andre, Mike's son, he remained. One day, they got high together, which resulted in both their deaths. After reanimation, he and Mike had their jaws and arms removed by Michonne and were kept as pets. It was likely that Michonne blamed Terry as much as Mike for Andre's death. Andre Antony Andre was Mike's son, from his relationship with Michonne. Appearances Trivia *Mike is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **He had his arms cut off by Michonne. **Later he was beheaded by Michonne. ru:Ричард Фостер Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Undeads Category:Amputated Victims Category:TV Series Category:Deceased Category:Season 5 Characters